Why?
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Nausea suddenly overwhelmed him and he fell, crashing into stools and hitting his head, hard. Blackness encroached his vision and he felt himself go limp, unoblivious to the panic it caused. GrayxNatsu.


**Why?**

**Me: Welcome back, my dear readers; it's been a long time, ne?**

**Minato: Ignore her babbling; she's just upset at the distrust of Fairy Tail towards Gray at the end of Daphne arc.**

**Me: H-How could you? They should've known, they should've known, dammit!**

**Minato: Well, I present you a new story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Duh, if I had owned Fairy Tail, Gray would be the main character and GraTsu would rock_._**

**_I gotta say what's on my mind_**

**_Something about us_**

**_Doesn't seem right these days_**

**_Life keeps getting in the way_**

**_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_**

**_Is always rearranged_**

**_It's so hard to say_**

**_But I've got to do what's best for me_**

**_You'll be okay_**

**_I've got to move on and be who I am_**

**_I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_**

**_We might find a place in this world someday_**

**_But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_**

_He had to say a lot of things to Natsu, but his time was running out & the words he wanted to convey were endless, which didn't help at all. So, he carefully picked his words so as not to startle the other male._

_Sighing sadly, he opened the doors of his beloved guild, Fairy Tail. He made his way to where Natsu sat, chatting merrily with Lucy, making her laugh. His heart clenched painfully, but he had to do it!_

_Clearing his throat, he stopped right in front of them._

_Natsu stopped and looked up at him, a grin on his face, cheeks flushed. 'He looks so cute', he thought inwardly._

_"Oi, Popsicle! What's the matter?"_

_Instead of retorting, he simply questioned: "Could I have a few words, Natsu? In private"_

_These six words had captivated the effect on everyone, as they stopped what they were doing, turning their heads and focusing only on him and Natsu._

_Natsu nodded awkwardly, rubbing his arms nervously and started to follow, as he led him into one of the guild's back rooms._

_"Say, what's up? You're never this grim." The dragonslayer was curious as to why his friend was acting odd._

_"Natsu", he repeated, as if in a trance. "I-I'm breaking u-u-up with y-you"._

_"What? Why?" the dragonslayer questioned, his eyebrows furring. He was stunned indeed. Even stunned would be an understatement to how he really felt at that time._

_"Don't you see? We-we're not compatible, we're not the perfect two."_

_'You are better off with Lucy than me, for I have given you nothing but sadness from the starting, even though you never really complained, I knew. I knew it was breaking you from the inside to keep continuing like this.' He thought remorsefully._

_"Okay, but don't do anything stupid or else, you hear me?"_

_"Of course not." He nodded. 'It's for your own safety that I'm pushing you away. I hope you won't be angry when you find out what I intended to do.'_

_He looked up just in time to see Natsu pass a warm smile and head out the door to go back to the main hall._

_Sighing again, he also headed out. Everyone's stares were on them again, but he ignored it. Pushed it to the back of his mind was more like it..._

_Suddenly, a hand latched onto his shoulder, effectively halting him. He turned, everyone watching him, concern etched on their faces. Diverting his gaze, he found that it was Mira. She was smiling that smile which mocked him, teased him saying she knew more than she was letting on._

_"Gray? Would you like to have something, something like coffee or maybe even a meal, hmm? Sound nice?"_

_"Thanks, but I'll pass, Mira. I have a lot of things to do. I am very busy at the moment. See you around." 'Or not...' he added silently. Waving a hand, he turned around, leaving._

_"But you just got here, and you haven't had anything." She pouted. Couple of the guys swooned. Gray swore that he even heard some tables fall._

_Gray chuckled, she could be so persistent at times, but no, he had to leave and he had to leave now. Like right now._

_"Sorry, Mira. Next time, maybe." Gray replied politely._

_"Hmmm... Okay." She brightened once more._

_Nodding his head, he made his way to the doors once more. Nausea suddenly overwhelmed him and he lost his balance, crashing into the floor as his head was hit, hard. Black spots encroached his vision and felt himself go limp, oblivious to all the distress it caused._

_**FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT FTFTFTFTFTFT**_

_Natsu's luck wasn't favourable today, he had known. But he had actually hoped it wouldn't end that way. Now it just mocked him. It mocked him for being so pathetic, so oblivious. He snarled, punching the wall nearest to him, his right hand enveloped into flames. He kept on punching, retaliating all his anger into his punches which were aimed at the wall. The more he punched, the angrier he got._

**PUNCH!**

_He was angry, no furious at Gray. How could he? How could he?_

**PUNCH**

_He was so going to kick Gray's ass into Mayday, for making the girls worry about him._

**PUNCH!**

_Damn Gray, damn him! He was so, so so reckless. Couldn't take care of himself, could he?_

**PUNCH!**

_The wall finally broke, unable to take all the hits. It crumbled down to dust. Dust coated his vision and for a moment, Natsu couldn't see, for which he was glad. Secretly glad, not that he would ever admit it. His mind was reeling from all that had happened. He couldn't, couldn't take it anymore. Storming, he left the guild, doors being slammed shut heard from the core of the guild._

**_FLASHBACK..._**

**"GRAY!"** _he heard Mira shout, her voice the loudest over the chaos that was caused. Elbowing his way to the front, he stopped. Mira was holding Gray, his head in her lap. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he heard himself ask. "What happened?"_

_"I-I honestly don't know, one minute he was fine, and next minute, he's on the floor. He's bumped his head hard, though." she looked worried._

_"Uh-huh. Wendy, check him thoroughly, he's hiding something serious, I know. Mira, don't worry. He's as stubborn and hard headed as an ox." He took Gray in his arms. Wendy closely followed suit._


End file.
